The Life of Hallee Hartford
by Megara The Jedi
Summary: Hallee Hartford was just your average everyday girl. Except that she noticed everything about everybody, such as Scott McCall's glowing eyes, Stiles Stilinski's ADHD kicking in, and Lydia Martin playing dumb, but being the smartest person in the class. She's trying to keep to herself, but one night will change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF! IF I DID, I WOULD HAVE IT GOING ON A LOT THAN THESE LAST 10 EPISODES!**

* * *

Hallee Hartford was not exactly a quiet person. She would speak her opinion, when needed, and loved to gossip. However, Hallee knew when to keep her mouth shut. That's what happens when your mom is a lawyer and your dad is the school principal.

She was also very observant of everything around her, unlike her siblings, Austin and Mia, who were just observant in their favorite things.

Just like everyone else, when Scott McCall started acting weird, Hallee noticed. However, she noticed a lot more than she should've been able to.

The glowing yellow eyes,

The claws coming from the tips of his fingers.

The canine teeth.

Those things that weren't really seen, but Hallee knows that she saw them.

It seemed that after a while, Scott started acting normal, but something seem different about him and his friends. They seemed more confident. Hallee put her thoughts about the whole thing in the back of her mind.

That is until one night.

* * *

 **Hey!**

 **I know, I know, I have a lot of stories to update, but I have an excuse! I've been busy and I haven't had any real inspiration until I saw the trailer for 6B.**

 **And, yes, I did cry. A lot. And I'm voting for Teen Choice constantly.**

 **Anyways, lovelies, please review, favorite, follow, and/or subscribe!**

 **-May the Force be with You!  
**

 **love,**

 _ **Megara the Jedi**_


	2. Chapter 2

It was like any normal day. Hallee went to school early with her dad, Vice Principal Matthew Hartford, hung out in the office as all the teachers and the school secretary came in. When it was ten minutes before the bell rang, Hallee headed to her first class.

As she sat down in the middle chair in the back row, Hallee notices that only the teacher is in the classroom.

 _Maybe parents decided to not send their kids to school after the attack on Lydia Martin,_ Hallee thought to herself even though the attack happened on the lacrosse field.

"Morning, Miss Hartford." The teacher greeted, not looking up from his desk.

"Good morning, Mr. Talley." Hallee responded as she got out the book for class and a journal with all the notes for the book. She opened the book and started to read where she had left off last night.

 _RRRIIIINGGGGG!_

The bell rang and a few students walked in, but not enough to fill half the desks in the classroom.

"Hey," a male voice said from above her. Hallee looked up, quickly pushing away her blonde hair that had fallen from it's braided updo.

Logan Allen, total heartthrob since middle school, when he started actually dressing like a human being, playing lacrosse, and started to act like a asshole, like most teenage guys do. However, most girls didn't see it through his shaggy blonde hair that was always gelled perfectly, his chiseled jawline, his high cheekbones, his perfect smirk, and his piercing green eyes.

Basically, Hallee thought he was the cuter version of Jackson Whittemore, but she wasn't going to ever admit it. Ever.

"Uh, hi," Hallee said cautiously. Logan never spoke to her. Actually, a bunch of people never spoke to her. She only spoke to a few friends, who were more like acquaintances, or her teammates on the soccer team.

"Is anybody sitting here?" Logan asked, pointing to the seat in front of her, which was strange since he usually sat in the far back corner.

"No, go ahead," Hallee nonchalantly gestured with her hand. Logan gave her a smile, took his backpack off of his shoulder, and slumped into the desk.

Hallee grimaced as his chair hit her desk, but quickly recovered as the teacher took roll call.

* * *

The bell rang once again, but this time, it was signaling the end of class.

"Remember that this project is due next Monday and I suggest that you tell your classmates who neglected to show up today." Mr. Talley finished as the class picked up for their next class.

"Do you want to be my partner?" Logan faced Hallee with a smirk.

 _Dammit_ , Hallee internally cursed, _I'm stuck with Logan due to a lack of options._

"Sure. Meet at my house at six-thirty?" Hallee offered.

"How about I pick you up at seven and we go somewhere to eat?"

"Sounds great. Gives me time to shower after soccer practice." Hallee confirmed.

"I forgot that you had soccer." Logan admitted.

"It's not that hard to forget a sport that isn't as "great" as lacrosse." Hallee knew that she shouldn't have said it, but it happened.

Logan either didn't get the sarcasm in her voice or chose to ignore it.

 _He's probably a keeper if he's ignores it._

 _NO, DON"T THINK THAT!_ , Hallee stopped her thoughts. There was no way she was going to start crushing on him now.

"Yeah, anyways, I'll pick you up at seven." Logan confirmed as he headed towards the door, unaware of Hallee's inner turmoil.

Hallee shook away her thoughts and nodded her head in response. Logan smiled a half-smile and headed in the direction of his next class. Hallee blushed, quickly turned around, and headed in the other direction.

* * *

Hallee was sweating and covered in dirt and grass stains by the time her dad came and got her around five-thirty.

"God, I'm going to have to start spraying you down with Febreeze after practice."

"I could say the same thing about you after golf. The only difference is that I'm covered in grass stains." Hallee laughed.

"Hardy har har." Her father smiled as he pulled into the driveway. As soon as her dad parked and turned the car off, Hallee went to the back of the car to get her stuff out of the trunk. She saw a red 2014 Toyota Camry out of the corner of her vision.

"Mia's here?!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, she's visiting for the week." Matt called back as he headed for the door.

With the good news, Hallee ran to the front door, opened it, threw her stuff down, and called out, "Mia?"

"In the kitchen!" A feminine voice called back.

Hallee couldn't help but run to the kitchen.

Mia was standing by the fridge, looking through it. She was almost the opposite of Hallee in looks except for the dark blue eyes. She had medium length, light brown hair, legs that seemed to go on for miles, and always had a smile on her face in comparison to Hallee, who was a dark blonde with short legs and most likely had "resting bitch face" every single moment of the day.

"Well, if it ain't my favorite little sister?" Mia closed the fridge door and opened up her arms for a hug, "On second thought, I'll hug you later."

"I'm your only little sister and good choice," Hallee laughed, "Wanna come up to my room? I gotta tell you something."

"Oooh, is it something that I can't tell our parents or can?"

"More like they'll find out later this evening." Halle smirked

Mia only grinned and said, "Let's go upstairs!"

* * *

 **Hey y'all!**

 **It's Meg here and I wanted to say that I still do plan to work on this story, I just need to re-watch the show. YAY!**

 **Anyway, please leave any comments or suggestions for my writing in the review. Please review, favorite, follow, or all the above!**

 _ **-May the Force be with You**_

 ** _Megara the Jedi_**


End file.
